Mike Graham
|birth_place = Tampa, Florida |death_date = |death_place = Daytona Beach, Florida |resides = |billed = |trainer = Eddie Graham Hiro Matsuda Boris Malenko |debut = 1972 |retired = |website = }} Michael Gossett (September 20, 1951 – October 19, 2012) was an American professional wrestler better known as Mike Graham. He was the son of wrestler and promoter Eddie Graham. Career 1970s Michael Gossett started wrestling in 1972 in his father's Championship Wrestling from Florida, which was a National Wrestling Alliance territory. He was trained by his father, Boris Malenko and Hiro Matsuda. He teamed with his father upon his arrival but also formed a successful team with Kevin Sullivan. Sullivan eventually turned on him to form his "Satanic cult", The Army of Darkness. Graham then teamed with Steve Keirn and Barry Windham to feud with them and to capture several tag team titles over the years. 1980s In 1981, Graham wrestled in the American Wrestling Association and feuded with Buck Zumhofe over the AWA Light Heavyweight Championship over the next two years. Graham headed back to Florida in 1983 primarily as a singles wrestlers. He started teaming with Keirn again in the late 1980s and wrestled in the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions with Keirn briefly around this time. He then went back to the AWA in 1988 where he won the Light Heavyweight Title again. In 1989, he went back to Florida to the newly renamed Florida Championship Wrestling and teamed briefly with Dustin Rhodes. 1990s By 1990, he was an infrequent in-ring competitor and he became a road agent for World Championship Wrestling. Along with Paul Orndorff, Pez Whatley, and Dwayne Bruce, Graham worked as a trainer in WCW as part of the WCW Power Plant. At Slamboree 1993, Mike represented his father when he was inducted into the WCW Hall of Fame. 2000s In the early 2000s, he was a road agent for the short-lived Xcitement Wrestling Federation and for Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling. He now makes occasional appearances for the revived Florida Championship Wrestling. Mike Graham worked with World Wrestling Entertainment in early 2006 on a DVD about Dusty Rhodes, which was released on June 6, 2006. He has appeared on WWE 24/7 as part of a panel (along with Pat Patterson, Rhodes and Michael P.S. Hayes) which discussed famous pro wrestlers of the 1980s. Mike's famous quote is "I did." He currently hosts classic episodes of Championship Wrestling from Florida on WWE 24/7 Classics. Mike's father was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2008. Mike represented his late father at the ceremony and the following night at WrestleMania XXIV. Mike has obtained many real estate investments and has opened a restaurant called "Waters Edge" in Weeki Wachee Florida. He also does live autograph signings with FCW (Florida Championship Wrestling). These signings are accompanied by Dusty Rhodes. Death Mike Graham was found dead by his wife on October 19, 2012 in Daytona Beach, Florida at age 61. The cause of death was revealed to be suicide by a self-inflicted gunshot to the head. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*FCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Dustin Rhodes (1) and Joe Gomez (1) :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida Global Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Scott McGhee :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (16 times) - with Kevin Sullivan (3), Eddie Graham (1), Ken Lucas (1), Steve Keirn (9), Ray Stevens (1), and Barry Windham (1) :*NWA Florida Television Championship (2 times) :*NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) - with Steve Keirn :*[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (3 times) - with Steve Keirn *'Mid-South Sports' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Eddie Graham *'NWA Mid-America' :*[[NWA Mid-America World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (1 time) - with Kevin Sullivan *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Rookie of the Year (1972) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Southeast United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:1951 births Category:2012 deaths Category:1972 debuts Category:1991 retirements Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:X Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers